A Date in the Woods
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Jocu decides to give Sasha and Whampire a well-deserved date night...not aware Jocu decides to heat things up between them.


**A story done by guestsurprise and myself! Enjoy!**

* * *

Sasha was feeling very upset. She and Whampire had been so busy that they had no time for a real date. She was busy pouring her heart out to Jocu.

"We never have time for each other," she said sadly.

"Don't be upset Sasha. You know he loves you," Jocu said gently.

"I know that, but we still never see each other. I just want us to have time alone." She said.

"Alone? What about those dates when you all went into town?" he asked.

"It's always so crowded though. And we always have interruptions," she said.

"Oh," Jocu said.

"And when we try to have a quiet night at the mansion, others are busy trying to have date nights too," Sasha complained.

Jocu was quiet for a moment and then his ears perked up. "I have an idea!"

"Really? What?" she asked.

"How about coming for a date in the realm?" Jocu offered.

"Jocu, we don't wanna be tickled to death," Sasha giggled.

"Don't worry. I don't mean for a tickle fight. I mean for a real date. If you give me a few minutes, you all can have a quiet evening in the garden," Jocu smiled.

"Well…"

"Done! Date night it is!" Jocu smiled, now snapping his fingers and disappearing.

"Hey! Jocu wait!" Sasha said, now standing up to stop him. At that same moment, Whampire walked in.

"What's wrong, my love?" he asked.

"Jocu wanted to invite us to the realm for a date night, but he left before I could stop him," she giggled.

"A tickle date?" Whampire chuckled.

"No, he said a real date. He said they wouldn't be tickling us," Sasha said, now walking over and staring into his eyes. "In plus, I really want time with you, babe."

"And you know I wanna spend time with you too, my angel," Whampire cooed, now kissing her deeply. But the moment their lips touched, Jocu smirked from his realm and snapped his fingers.

"Oh my you love birds…the fun is only beginning," he chuckled. Within seconds, the two looked around and noticed how the moon was sparkling in the sky and they were facing a wonderful and beautiful garden.

And in front of them was a beautiful white table with feather fritters, jiggle juice, giggly grapes, and tummy tickling treats! It was a spectacular display of colors and beauty.

"W-Wow," Sasha gasped.

"This place is wonderful," Whampire said. He rarely went to the realm and the sight was breathtaking.

"Glad you all like it. Please…have a seat," Jocu said, motioning to the chairs. Both looked at him with a grin and sat down.

"Jocu thank you," Whampire grinned.

"Yes, thank you," Sasha smiled, now kissing his cheek as she sat down. Jocu chuckled and nuzzled her back.

"My pleasure. Please enjoy. I would suggest having some of my special juice before you begin. It will definitely make you feel happy," Jocu smirked.

Sasha and Whampire begin drinking down the juice in their chalices and Jocu only watched in amusement. In reality, he had placed a special mixture in Whampire's drink and it would definitely liven up the night!

"This is great," Sasha smiled.

"Yes, it tastes…wonderful," Whampire said, now shaking his head gently. "Funny. I'm feeling a bit strange."

"Strange?" Jocu smirked, his smile widening. Sasha looked at the red titan.

"Jocu, what did you do?" she asked curiously.

"Well, let's just say that Whampire just had a dose of my loving loctain juice," Jocu smiled. "Not only will it enhance his feelings for you, but it will also make him feel extra…frisky," Jocu chuckled.

"W-What?!" Sasha asked. But before she could say anymore, she was shocked as Whampire began crawling over the table at her as he moved plates of food aside. "W-Whammy!"

"Yes, my angel," he purred, eyeing her with much desire.

"W-What's wrong?" she said, now feeling somewhat scared and excited.

"I just want to take you in my arms and kiss you until you're breathless," he said, now trying to grab her, but she moved back in time.

"W-Whammy, calm down," Sasha started to panic, but she couldn't help but feel a sense of amorous playfulness.

"Calm? How can I be calm until I can feel every inch of you in my embrace. Come here, Sasha..." he said, now crawling down the table like a cat.

"W-W-W-Whammy! Calm down," Sasha said, now trying to back away. "Jocu, help me!"

"Nope. This is the date night that you wanted. Now enjoy it…he's all yours," Jocu laughed, now jumping into a nearby tree and watching the entire spectacle.

Sasha shook her fist at the Tickle Monster. "You're gonna pay for this-AAAH!" She dove down when Whampire tried to tackle her.

"Come here, cutie pie!" Whampire sang. He let out a purr as he crawled toward her.

"EEEE!" Sasha started running. Whampire was even more madly in love with her! She had to get away. What if he ended up hurting her?!

Sasha was so afraid as she ran, she didn't notice the rock in her path and she tripped right over it and landed stomach first on a log. She coughed out in pain, lying helplessly on the ground.

"SASHA!" Whampire cried out.

"I-I'm okay!" Sasha rolled onto he ran back, holding her stomach. Guess Sasha should be more aware of not hurting herself. When she tried to get away, the feather grass grew out and wrapped around Sasha.

A panicky Sasha looked up in the tree where Jocu sat in. "I think you better lay low so you don't hurt yourself."

Whampire positioned himself above Sasha. "Sasha! My sweet angel! Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine!" Sasha tried to break out of the grass, but her hurting stomach made it difficult.

"Is your tummy hurt, my Sasha?" Whampire came to her stomach and lifted her shirt. "Oh, it looks red. Daddy will kiss it and make it better..." The love-entranced Whampire began smooching Sasha's tummy.

"Hahahahahahahahaha! Honey! Don't do that!" Sasha giggled as she wriggled around.

"Oh, I just want to kiss your boo boo and make it better." Whampire cooed. He smooched and kissed and snuggled.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP! It tickles!" Sasha squealed.

Her laughter just made Whampire even more amourus. "Oh, Sasha. I don't ever want to let you go." Whampire slithered up Sasha's body and made it to her face. He kissed her right on the mouth.

As soon as his lips touched hers, Sasha's concerns vanished like the Invisible Man. They kissed each other more breathlessly and passionately than usual. Sasha could just faint from her lovesick heart beating so fast.

Whampire pulled away after sufficient time, he felt such a rush seeing Sasha's dazed, blissful look. "Did you enjoy that, my love bug?"

"Oh, yes..." Sasha sighed, hanging loose in her binds.

Whampire came very close. "Oh, Sasha." he breathed out. "I love you...I want to kiss you..." He kissed her again, making Sasha swoon even more. "I want to tickle you!" He tickled her armpits, making her laugh.

Whampire stopped tickling and purred like an animal. "You drive me batty!"

Sasha giggled. "You drive me even more batty! I just don't want you to get carried away!"

"Carried away? Oh, no, no, no, no! I would never get carried away to the point I would actually hurt you, my sweetest moonbeam." Whampire blinked once. Then twice. He nibbled his lower lip a little.

"Sasha...my teeth itch..." The Vladat said in a whiny voice.

"It's okay, Honey." Sasha said with a chuckle. "Dig in."

"Thank you!" Whampire opened his mouth and but into Sasha's shoulder.

Shocked by what he saw, Jocu fell out of the tree and rushed to stop Whampire. "WHAMPIRE! What are you doing to her?!"

But to his surprise, Sasha started to giggle. "Hehehehehehehehe! It's okay, Jocu!"

Upon closer inspection, Jocu saw that Whampire wasn't actually biting Sasha, just nibbling her clothes.

"Whammy-hahahahahahaha! Does this when his teeth itches! Hahahahahahahaha! He gets an urge to nibble! Hahahaha! And it tickles!"

Jocu breathed a huge sigh of relief. Thank goodness Whampire didn't start acting like an evil, scary vampire that cause such dread and fear in humans.

But he should know better. Whampire is not the kind of vampire, especially toward Sasha.

After his nibbling urge passed, Whampire stopped and Jocu freed Sasha.

"That love juice wore off once my teeth started itching." Whampire told Jocu. "I admire your hankering for good-hearted mischief, but I don't need to be drugged to love my sweet Sasha..." He smooched Sasha on the cheek and smooched all the way to her ear, nibbling on it.

"Okay! Okay!" Sasha laughed.

Whampire stopped and scooped Sasha into his arms. "I think that's enough fun for today. Time for a nice, relaxing rest together. I'll rub your back, angel."

 _'Pure bliss!'_ Sasha squealed in her mind.

Whampire and Sasha flew to Tickle Castle to get a well-deserved rest.

Jocu smiled as he watched them fly into the sunset. "Whampire's right. Love is something that can't be forced. It just comes naturally."


End file.
